Recently, with the rise of Internet of things (IoT) technologies, many things are connected through short range communication so as to transmit and receive signals, information or the like. Thus, as IoT technology has been developed, whether a plurality of devices are connected to each other for the first time or reconnected will have a great impact on user utilization.
In addition, as the plurality of devices are connected through short range communication, it is desirable to provide a service for a guest who visits a place in which the plurality of devices are equipped as well as for owners of the plurality of devices, through the connection with the plurality of devices and the guest's device.